Talk:Level 1252/@comment-26306737-20151102035339
I quite liked this level. Was stuck on it for about a day and a half, then finally managed to pass it, albiet with only one star but no boosters. I think this level is deceptive, and that is why I've chosen to post some advice on it. It isn't particularly difficult, but it DOES require thought, planning and skill. It is most certainly not one of those "need a lucky board" levels, you can beat the level on most any try, at least in theory. What this level IS -- as I say above -- is deceptive. Therefore, I will begin with this extremely important caution: CAUTION: given the number of licorice dominating the majority of the play space, this level can easily sink into a "destroy all the licorice as soon as possible!" level. Do not make this mistake. Yes, the licorice needs to be cleared out, and it will be -- if you approach the level carefully. Instead, SPECIALS and Special Combinations are the key to beating this board. That can be said of most any CC board, but it is especially true of this one. AS SOON as the licorice begins to clear a little (e.g. in the first few moves), concentrate soley on creating & eventually deploying specials --- especially combos. The most effective are (in order of importance): 1. Wrapped Candies & especially Wrapped Combos ... combo a Wrapped with most ANYTHING to clear a big chunk of jellies AND licorice at the same time. 2. Candy Bombs & Candy Bomb COMBOS of any sort. 3. Striped Candies ... these are the LEAST effective special, but better than nothing. Stripped + Wrapped will clear out wide swaths of licorice/jellies and Stripped + Color Bomb can be wickedly effective, but Striped + Striped or single stripe set-offs are very ineffective. It takes only 2-3 moves to begin making specials & eventual combos. TAKE YOUR TIME between moves and really look the board over for opportunities to create specials/combos ... especially as the licorice begins to clear and you have a third or a half of the board free to work with. Try to think a few or several moves ahead, if you can. The more planning you can do, the more likely you are to clear this beast. Two Color Bomb combos during a single round will literally clear most of the play space for you. I should also add here that using specials/boosters at the BEGINNING of the round would be a huge mistake. They usually go to waste, as there is no room at the beginning to do anything effective with them. Save your booster collection for other rounds. Instead, with this one make a few moves and then begin to create your own special candies! Concentrate on clearing the licorice, you're going to find yourself with a licorice-free board and not enough moves left to clear the jellies. Concentrate on forming and deploying specials, you stand a MUCH better chance of clearing this one! Good luck!